The present invention relates to a pump unit particularly for a printing machine utilized for supplying a printing ink in the printing machine.
There have been proposed various pumps for printing machines for the utilization disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 45-85447, and the pump unit for the printing machine of the present invention is one of the improvement of that disclosed in this prior art publication.